


Trick and Spin It

by BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron) implied, Explicit Consent, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster
Summary: Matt finds out that Shiro is interested in having the thoughts driven from his head and teased.Matt, being himself, jumps on the chance.





	

“Man, do you think Earth fairy tales are this wild from the outside?” Matt asked.  He was flat on his back on Shiro’s bed, a pad held up above his head as he read.

Glancing over, Shiro leaned his arm against the back of the chair.  “I’d assume so.  Most of them are strange even from another culture’s standpoint.  Like, a weird gnome thing makes a girl promise her first born in return for spinning hay into gold, but she guesses his strange name so he has to go away.  That’s  _ weird.” _

Matt hummed thoughtfully.  “Yeah, true.  This is still pretty weird.  The heroine just basically talked this raging, anxious beast into a trance.  Chalk that up as another random power as the plot demands.  This Altean’s worse than Superman, I swear.”

Stilling, Shiro’s eyes tracked over.  “Yeah?”

Something was odd about his tone, so Matt met his gaze.  “Mhmm.  Useful trick.  Then again, maybe I have that power too.  I talk you down when you’re in a snit.  And bring you down other ways.”  He waggled his brows, trying for a laugh, but Shiro looked away, a shoulders tightening and color on his cheeks.

Uh oh.

Matt sat up, putting the pad in his lap instead.  The movement attracted Shiro’s attention again, and there was a hint of color to his cheeks.

“You okay?” Matt asked carefully.  “You know where we are?”

Pausing, Shiro’s head snapped up.  “What?  Oh, yeah, my room.  Nothing like that.  Definitely not.  You mean, like, hypnosis trance?”

“In the story, yeah,” Matt replied, still watching him.  “Seriously, what’s with the weirdness.  You’re worrying me, here.”

Shiro didn’t answer, shifting awkwardly in his chair.  He wouldn’t quite meet Matt’s gaze, but the pink of his blush slowly darkened into red.

Wait a second.  Blushing.  Why was...?

No way.

Scooting closer, Matt’s lips pulled up.  “Shiro,” he called, cheerful and sing-song.  “Is there something you’d like to share with the class?”

“Not with that tone,” Shiro replied, distinctly sulky.

Matt pouted at him, then opened his arms up for a hug.  “C’mon, you can share with me.  No judgement.  I tell you weird stuff I’m into all the time.”

Reluctantly getting up, Shiro moved over and settled heavily on the bed, his shoulders pressed to Matt.  It wasn’t quite the hug he’d asked for, but Shiro’s weight was warm and solid, and Matt liked being trusted to hold him up.  “That’s ‘cause everything you’re into is weird,” Shiro replied.

“Not everything,” Matt replied.  “Seeing you mused and flushed isn’t weird.  Half the universe is into that.”

Shiro snorted.  “Please,” he drawled, utterly dismissive.  “And what’s the point, anyway?  If I was, you know, interested that it wouldn’t matter.  I’m not in a storybook.”

“Well, you don’t need to be, maybe.  Depends on how willing you are and what you’re looking for, from what I understand.”  At Shiro’s sideways look, Matt snorted.  “So I’ve looked into it.  I learned a lot of weird stuff on the internet back in the day, alright?”

Biting his bottom lip, Shiro considered him, then glanced back away.  “It’s fine,” he replied, visibly drawing himself up into a straighter posture.  “It was just a thought.”

Yeah, right, like Matt was gunna leave it at that.  “So, what’s the part you like?”

“Matt.”

“I’m betting it’s the trance bits, right?”

“Matt!”  But his eyes were just a bit too bright.

Bingo.  Matt smirked and leaned closer, putting aside the pad.  “Mhmm.  Makes sense.  You’ve got a lot of distracting thoughts, after all.  A break where you’re all nice and blank and blissed out probably sounds good.  Limp and warm and feeling so, so good.”

Shiro opened his mouth like he wanted to object again, but instead his breath just caught in his throat.  It was the crack in the armor, the vulnerability that Matt loved digging for, the moment where Shiro’s wants caught up with him.

“We can try,” Matt offered.  “I don’t mind.  I’d enjoy it.  Watching you get into something is a lot of fun.  No judgement from me, you already have decades worth of material on me, anyway.  Lemme look into it.  If Alteans have it in their stories, they might have research on it.”

Shiro swallowed hard, eyes still locked on Matt’s and nearly fever bright.  “But what if it’s from-” His metal arm worked, for just a moment.  “What if it’s something I don’t remember?”

“Well,” Matt replied carefully.  “You can call it off anytime, if you think that’s the case.  But, Shiro, you kinda do it anyway, sometimes.  When we tease you and get you worked up, it’s basically the same thing.  I think it’s just that your brain needs a break, and you don’t have an easily accessible off switch.”

Inch by inch, Shiro relaxed, then he nodded.  “Probably,” he admitted, voice dry.  “It’s probably not real.  I don’t think you can manage with me.  The other stuff is physical, and this is just words.”

That was practically a dare, at this point.

Matt was so bad at resisting dares.

Leaning forward, he cupped Shiro’s cheek and pulled him into a slow kiss.  “Honey Bunches, I live to surprise you.  And no one ever said I’m bad with words. I love words.”

“You do use a lot of them,” Shiro agreed, smiling against Matt’s lips.  “If anyone can manage, it’s you.”

“That’s the spirit,” Matt agreed.  “Now, c’mere.  Right now we’re gunna do the physical version.  I’m in the mood to play with some toys.”

Shiro nodded and scooted forward, and Matt managed to distract him both from the question of how.

Until later.

Then, Matt planned.

***

It was a couple of weeks later that Matt perched on Shiro’s bed, a ring of metal resting in his hands.  Two pieces of thin, white steel curled around each other line vines, with a dark spot in the dead center that was either some kind of glass or a mineral like obsidian.  Matt didn’t know, and the answer didn’t bother him.

Shiro stepped in from the en suite bathroom, his pajama bottoms still slung low over his hips and his shirt just a bit too small, showing a hint of skin.  Hell yes..  At first he didn’t so much as blink at Matt’s presence, but then he noticed his toy and paused.  “Hey.  Why do you have a crown?”

“It’s not a crown,” Matt replied.  “It’s a circlet.  Really, closer to a diadem.  Really, now, Shiro, you should know better.”

Eyeing him blandly, Shiro rolled his eyes.  “Alright, fine.  Why do you have a  _ diadem.   _ I refuse to call you any kind of royal address.”

Matt’s brows rose.  “Now that sounds like a challenge to me.”  When Shiro just stared him down, Matt spun the circlet on his finger.  “But nah, that’s not today.  It’s not anything royal, anyway.  Remember how I said I was going to research that little story, before?”

Freezing, Shiro’s eyes started to track the movement of the circlet.  “From...?  Yes.  I remember.”  Round and round they went.  Matt wondered, idly, if he could get Shiro trancing from just this.  Maybe.  They still weren’t sure how good a subject he was, simply that he was  _ willing. _  Those weren’t necessarily one and the same, from what he’d looked into.

“Weeeell, this is supposed to help with that.  It’s not, like, instant brainwashing device just add metal, or anything.  I’d be worried if I found that.  But it’s supposed to be a kinda... anti-focus.  Like the thingies you guys use for the Voltron visualization whats-its.”  Matt finally stopped spinning the circlet and held it up.  “It won’t stop you in your tracks or anything, and if you were ever bothered you could wake up and take it off in a second.  But it should at least give you a headstart, and we can work with the rest.  I think it’ll do it.”

Shiro’s lips parted as he stared at the little device with something like awe.

Totally misplaced awe, because Matt had just bullshitted him.  Yes, he had looked up the hypnosis information in the Altean database, and he hadn’t learned anything particularly new, though he had gotten some fun ideas.  But this he’d made last afternoon with parts he’d grabbed from around the castle, specifically a storage area that had once held materials for artisans.  The only thing he’d done other than make it pretty and Altean looking was to add a mild heating element.

But Shiro’s brain would do the rest.

And that’s what Matt was looking for.

“They really have...?”  Shiro’s voice was so soft, and his fingers twitched like he wanted to reach out.  “You, uh, you wanted to try this today?”  When he finally met Matt’s eyes, his cheeks were flushed.

God, he was so damn hooked.  It was adorable.

Nodding, Matt twisted the circlet in his hand.  “Yup.  But not until we’ve talked it through.  We’re gunna set ground rules now, while you still can, and we’re not even going to toe the line of those.  Yadda yadda you can’t make someone do something they don’t want to, yadda, but it’s still vulnerable as hell.  Pushing you while you’re under would be like taking advantage of someone drunk and sleepy, and I’m not about that.”

Shiro drew himself up and nodded again, this time looking more together.  “Right.  Good plan.  I appreciate it.”  He sat down on the bed and kept his gaze carefully on Matt.  

“So, let’s say this works perfectly and we can do anything you can think of,” Matt said, choosing each word carefully.  “Where do you want to stop this time?  We can do more later, if we want, but we’ll figure out where to start for now.”

Considering, Shiro tilted his head.  “Nothing outside of the room, obviously, and nothing ridiculous.  No stage magician stuff, if that would even work.”

Matt pouted and fluttered his lashes.  “No clucking like a chicken?  Damn, way to kinkshame me, Shiro.”

“I think you’ll live,” Shiro replied.  “And thank you for not making a cock joke.”

“Too easy, wasn’t fun.”

Shiro rolled his eyes.  “I’m not bothered by anything you want to do that we normally would.  Toys, where you want to touch, what you want to do... probably about the same as usual.  Other than that, I don’t really know what else you’d do, or what kind of options there are.”

Sobering, Matt nodded.  “Let’s see... there’s just concentration and imagination stuff.  Convincing you that you can feel hands on you, or something like that.  A step above that would be fantasies, like the room is different or we’re in a different situation.  So, say, I dunno, we were at the beach or whatever.  After that is the programming stuff.  That’s kinda stage magician too, but if you wanted the ‘when you hear the word heat you feel like you want to take off your clothes’ stuff.”

“No to that,” Shiro replied, voice suddenly hard.  “Nothing that lasts.  And I just... no.”  He shook his head.  “That’s too much, and it’s too much like...”

Matt reached over, resting a hand on Shiro’s thigh.  “You don’t have to justify it.  No means no, dude, it’s off the table.  Done, over and out.  What about the others?”

“The situational one might be fun another time, but not today,” Shiro decided, nodding slowly.  “And the concentration one sounds good.  Something teasing and nice.”

Moving over, Matt pressed against Shiro’s side, wrapping an arm around to settle on the other side of his waist.  “Gotcha.  What about in and out?  Bring you down then wake you up enough to be aware of it, then back down?”

Shiro bit his bottom lip, then shook his head.  “Not this time.  And it kinda feels against the point.  I don’t want to be awake again.”

“Perfect.  You think of anything else you don’t want?  Outside of the usual.”  When Shiro shook his head, Matt leaned up to press a kiss to the edge of his jaw.  “That’ll do, then.  I think we’re good.”  He leaned up, running his fingers through Shiro’s hair, and smiled when Shiro leaned against him in return.  His gorgeous, trusting boyfriend.  “How about I sit against the wall and you lean back against me, okay?  Then we’ll put on the circlet and get you nice and warm and relaxed.”

Shiro hummed his agreement, then pulled himself back away so Matt could untangle them and get set up.  “Should I undress now?”

Hm, good question.  On one hand, Shiro tended to tense up more when he was bare.  On the other hand, getting a trancy, sleepy Shiro to undress might be a chore.  Decisions, decisions.  “You think having your shirt off it’ll make it harder?”

Considering, Shiro shook his head, then paused.  “Maybe a little.  Not a lot.  You’ve seen it all before.”  As if to prove it, Shiro pulled off the shirt and let it fall over the side of the bed.  Then he scooted backward until they were slotted together, Shiro between Matt’s spread legs and head resting right at the top of Matt’s chest.

Trusting and warm and heavy.  

Perfect.

Matt pressed a kiss to the top of Shiro’s head, then ran his fingers down the sides of his neck and over each of his shoulders.  “Relax a little, first.  Deep breaths with me?  Like the meditation for training.”

“Alright,” Shiro agreed, voice already getting quieter.  He breathed in time with Matt, a long breath in and then a slow gust out.  Within a few repetitions, Matt could already starting to relax, even without the help of the trance.

Good.

Then, when Shiro was letting out his breath, Matt picked the circlet back up.  “Ready, Starshine?”

“Yeah,” Shiro agreed, tilting his head forward to give Matt a harder time.  “I’m ready.”

Slowly, drawing it out to build the moment in Shiro’s head, Matt placed the circlet down on Shiro’s head, pressing down his bangs.  Once it was slotted into place, he ran his finger over the not-gem in front, and the whole thing gave a tiny vibration, then started to heat.

Shiro instantly unwound.  “Oh,” he murmured.  “That’s... wow.”

The placebo effect was an amazing thing.  Shiro was already turning to butter, his head falling back heavily against Matt’s chest.

“Pretty good, right?  Can’t do it alone, though, so we’re gunna help it along.”  Matt placed his hands on Shiro’s shoulders again, repeating the long strokes from the base of the neck down almost to his elbows.

Shiro nodded slowly, barely a jerk of his head, but then settled again.  “Okay.  What do I do?”

“Just focus on my hands.  Each time, we’re going to rub out a little of the tension, just a bit with every pass.  But it’s gunna build up, especially with that circlet keeping you nice and dazed.  It’s probably hard to concentrate right now, yeah?”  Matt kissed Shiro’s temple, pressing his hands in a little harder, massaging deep into the muscle.

Biting his bottom lip, Shiro shifted, then went limp again, like it had taken all his energy.  “Yeah.  A little... I could wake up, though.  If I wanted.”

Matt hummed.  “That’s right.  It’s supposed to be that way.  You never have to stay down if you don’t want to.  But relaxing has to feel so good.  You were so tense, Starshine.  All that’s just melting out of you.  And every time you relax a little more, that circlet’s going to make you feel a little more sleepy, and those thoughts are going to melt too.  Can you feel it?”

“Melting,” Shiro replied dazedly.  “Yeah.”  Then his head flopped loosely, mouth just slightly parted.  “Feels good.”

“Perfect.  You’re doing so well.”  Matt swallowed hard, fighting to keep his tone that same steady, lecturing, soothing drone.  They were just talking, just relaxing together, definitely no hypnosis going on here.  

Shiro looked amazing like this.  Downright decadent, like a chocolate commercial rather than real life.  Neck exposed, eyes closed, body pliant.

It made Matt want to bite him, to nip on that long throat and drag his teeth down the exposed chest.  But that wasn’t helpful, and he’d have his chance later.  So instead he wanted.

“You feel pretty relaxed now.  You feeling good?  Nice and warm and blank.  You know it’s just you and me, and there’s nothing to worry about.  We can stay here and just relax while we wait for the circlet to work.”  Shiro made a vague, distant noise, like he was speaking from underwater.  “I think just a few more.  How about ten more strokes.  And each stroke is gunna make you so relaxed, and it’s gunna feel so good, baby.  You ready for that?”

Cracking open his eyes, Shiro glanced over at him.  There was a hint of humor to the gaze, and his lip quirked up.  Okay, so counting down from ten was a little cliche.  This was his first time.  Sue him.  But despite the joking, Shiro didn’t look like he was waking up.  Instead he gave another hum and a tiny, barely visible nod.

Atta boy.

“Ten,” Matt started, rubbing from Shiro’s neck all the way down to the tips of his fingers.  “We both know how you are.  When you get going with something, it’s so easy for you, especially with your body.  This is just your body, now.  The circlet is making it so you don’t have to think if you don’t want to.  So just giving in, a little stronger each time.  Building on each other, each stroke more relaxing that the last, relaxing more and more.  Nine...”

If anyone had asked Matt, he would have said Shiro was already completely relaxed, at least physically.  He’d seen him fucked out and asleep, and he’d been this limp then.  The rest of the talk was just getting Shiro in the right mentality, setting up the suggestibility, the pleasure of relaxing.  Getting him perfectly blank.

Except Matt was wrong.  Apparently Shiro had untapped wells of relaxation, because he was getting heavier and looser, his expression opening up and honest.  This wasn’t just being limp.  This was all the barriers Shiro normally had falling away, including the ones that made him reserved, that controlled his expression.

This was Shiro at his most vulnerable core.

And fuck did Matt love him for letting him see it.

“...Two,” Matt murmured, his voice getting lower and gentle as Shiro fell deeper.  “Feels so good now.  There’s nothing to think about but your body, now, and you can feel every brush of skin.  You can completely concentrate on that, and how good it feels.  No need to worry, want to see you enjoying yourself.  Want to hear you, Starshine, you know I love your noises.  No need to hide them anymore, we both want them.  And... one.”

Matt stilled his hands.

Shiro didn’t move.

The silence held, the only noise the faintest hum of the blue Altean lights and their breathing.  Matt waited, seeing if Shiro would stir.  If he was going to wake up that easily, either Matt would need to push more, or maybe this wasn’t going to work the way they wanted it to.

But he didn’t.  Several minutes passed, with Matt nearly holding his breath from sheer anticipation, but Shiro stayed utterly limp and pliant.

They’d done it.  He was out.

Carefully, curiously, Matt moved his hand off of Shiro’s arm and brought it to his face instead.  After a moment’s hesitation, he traced the pad of his thumb along the sharp line of Shiro’s jaw.

Shiro’s head tilted back farther but he didn’t otherwise stir.  His eyes didn’t even twitch.

Holy shit.

Okay.  Okay, time to focus.  Matt scooted and shoved at Shiro until his head was resting against the side of Matt’s own, rather than the middle of his chest.  He was heavy on a good day, but right now he was a couple hundred pounds of solid muscle and dead weight.  But when he was settled, Matt could balance him better and use his arms freely.

So he started to trace Shiro’s scars, gentle and slow.

Shiro didn’t react.

“Feel that?” Matt asked, pressing his thumb along a long, wickedly curved slide along Shiro’s side.  At the direct address, Shiro shifted slightly, the first move since Matt had last spoken, but he stilled again almost immediately.  “With how sensitive you are right now, you can probably feel everything so clearly, don’t you?”  Another tiny shift was his only response.  Shiro’s jaw worked, barely visible, and Matt figured he’d tried to talk then immediately given up.  “All you have to do is feel right now, okay?  Just enjoy.”

While his right hand continued to trace, Matt’s left hand went down to cup over Shiro’s still clothed cock.  While he wasn’t hard yet, he was certainly on his way, and being held certainly helped with that.  

Shiro let out a quiet groan, almost more like escaping air than an actual vocalization.  Smirking, Matt pressed a kiss to the corner of Shiro’s mouth. 

“That’s it,” Matt murmured.  “It’s okay to make noise.  It’s okay to move when you feel good.  You’re still so relaxed, Starshine, I can tell.  Just concentrate on my hands, okay.  Keep track of both of them.”  When Matt circled a puncture wound with two fingers, he copied the movement against the base of Shiro’s cock with the other hand.

The movements didn’t always translate exactly, but Matt did the best he could to associate the two, still gently kissing the side of Shiro’s face.  And slowly, he came back alive, breath catching and hips starting to roll in tiny, needy bucks.  But the sleepy bliss on his face didn’t change, nor did he lose the limp relaxation.

While that association cooked, Matt occupied himself elsewhere.  “Takashi?  Can you talk for me?”

“Mmm?” Shiro managed.  A line appeared between his brows, but it smoothed back out almost instantly.  “Yeah.”

“This still what you wanted?”  Matt rested his head against Shiro’s, watching carefully for any tension.  “This is all good?”

Shiro gasped softly as Matt copied a tapping motion on a scar to the side of his cock.  “S’good.  Yeah.  Like it.”

Smiling, Matt nodded.  “Good.  I’m glad.  You like how it feels when I touch you, huh?  All these little spots that feel so, so good right now.  No worries about them, just letting yourself be touched.”  He kissed Shiro’s ear, then pressed his nose into the buzzed hair on the side.  

Then, carefully, he took his the hand on Shiro’s cock away, and continued to trace.

“Where do you feel my hands, Takashi?” Matt asked.

Breath catching, Shiro let out a soft whine.  “Uh.  C-chest.  And cock.  Together, and- ah!”  Matt ran his fingernail down one, just to see what would happen.  “Feels good.”

Matt smirked, watching Shiro buck against a hand that wasn’t there.  He swirled his thumb around a burn, the same way he normally would around the head of Shiro’s cock, and was gratified but the choking noise he let out.

Gloriously responsive to something that wasn’t even there.

God, this was the best idea.

Now that Shiro was well and truly attached to the idea, Matt brought his other hand up and copied his movements on the other side.  Shiro let out a soft keen, voice choking off, and when he settled back down, his eyes were open.

At first, that made Matt pause, unsure if he was being pulled out of their session.  But Shiro’s expression was still slack and open, and his eyes were hazed and not quite focused.

“Takashi,” Matt called again, quieter this time.  Shiro’s eyes flickered but he didn’t look over as he nodded.  “Where are my hands?”

“Chest,” Shiro replied, that same soft, flat tone.  “And cock.”

Even while he was looking down at himself, it was still working.  Absolutely amazing.  Matt wondered how Shiro’s brain worked that out, but he figured he mostly  _ didn’t. _  There were just hands, and that didn’t necessarily have to have a cause and effect.

Cool.

Dedicating himself to his task, Matt started to pluck and play Shiro, giving each of those gnarled scars a through workover, wringing out sighs of pleasure instead of the usual tension they produced.  And, fuck, the noises he was getting out of Shiro.  Without a filter, he was all breathy hitches and tiny sub vocalizations.  The constant grunts and whines were downright musical like this.

Just as Matt was starting to think about how he wanted this particular part of the experiment to end, Shiro’s voice picked up, and he moaned as he gave a buck.  Then the front of his sweats grew damp and dark, and the scent of come hit Matt.

Oh, god, he’d upped the sensitivity, hadn’t he?  Shiro had been keyed up and practically touch-starved, and because of that he’d came in his pants.

Matt was never going to let him live that down, honestly.

Slumping back down again, Shiro leaned heavily against Matt, utterly trusting and soft, and unbothered by the mess he’d just made.

“Can you get those pants off for me, Starshine?  That’s gunna feel gross in a minute.”

“Yes,” Shiro replied simply, and he obediently reached down to lazily roll his pants and underwear down his thighs, then kicked it off the rest of the way.  After, he relaxed back against Matt like he was waiting for more directions.

Mm, power rush.  Wonderful but unfortunate.

“There we go.  Little bit of an edge off, right?  But I don’t think you’re done here.  That was what, fifteen minutes under?  Nah, we didn’t do all this for fifteen minutes.  You want to wake up?”’  Shiro’s brow furrowed, and he gave the barest shake of his head.  “That’s what I thought.  You’ve got way too much to release, after all that tension.  You’re still so sensitive, right?”  Matt scraped his fingers down Shiro’s chest, no longer focused, and he arched up into the touch.  “Look at that, just like I said.  You can feel how much you want it, can’t you?”

Slowly, Shiro gave another nod, his whole body undulating lazily.  It started in his stomach, then all of him arched with it until his toes spread and then curled.

It was fascinating to watch, but Matt was starting to get a little impatient with just watching.  He could have done this all day, but why should he?

Time to up the ante.

“Eager thing like you, no way you’re satisfied with that.  I bet you can just feel the pleasure building still, can’t you?  All that lazy goodness from before was just the start, and it’s still in your veins, still making you want.  There’s been so little touch, hasn’t there?  It’s burning up in you but god, I’ve barely brushed you.  Most of where we’ve touched was just you leaning on me.  That’s not what you want, is it?”

Shiro groaned, low in the back of his throat.  Some of the sleepy relaxation was burning off, but like when he’d first opened his eyes, it wasn’t waking him.  His movements were still languid and heavy, like he was moving through honey.  “Want it.”

“Want what, baby?  You’re too heavy to move yourself, still.  You’re so slow right now.  I can’t help you unless you know what you want.  Here, I’m gunna-”  He gripped Shiro’s sides and grunted as he pushed his weight up, until Matt could scramble back over him.  

Once he was untangled, Matt leaned over Shiro, taking hold of his arms and weighing them down with his own weight.  “You’re burning up, Takashi.  I can feel the heat coming off you.  That’s how much you want it.  Can you feel it?  It feels good, still, to be lazy and heavy, but it’s not enough.  So it just builds up and builds up, no relief and just aching for it.”

“Matt,” Shiro groaned, throaty and deep.  His head fell back like it was too heavy for him to keep it up, and he gave a full body shiver.  As he watched, Matt could see the need building in Shiro.  His cock was starting to twitch back into hardness, even this soon after coming, and a flush was returning to his cheeks and chest.  “Please.   _ Please.” _

Matt only chuckled, keeping his weight in place as he leaned down to kiss Shiro.  His mouth was open and lazy, the kiss messy and wet.  If Matt ever needed more proof that Shiro wasn’t all there at the moment, that was it.  But he was eager, too, groaning into Matt’s mouth and sucking on his tongue.  

When he pulled back, Matt tilted his head.  “You still haven’t said what it is you want.  Do you want me to play with you, hm?  Want me to press you open and then fuck you nice and deep?  Or maybe you want my mouth on you, hmm?  So wet and hot and dripping down, messy like you.”  Reaching up, Matt took hold of Shiro’s bangs and used them to tilt his head farther back, exposing the long line of this throat.  “Want me to bite you all over until you’re shaking from it?  I’d do that.  I’d love to do that.  And I know you like it when I mark you.  I see the way your eyes glaze when you touch those bruises later.  You like it.”

Shiro keened, loud and long, and he shuddered.  For a moment, Matt was afraid he would come again, just from words.  While that would be  _ amazing, _ it was unlikely he’d get Shiro to go for a third round right away.  And Matt wasn’t done with him yet.

Finally catching Matt’s eyes, Shiro bit his bottom lip.  “No. Wanna suck you.  Can I?”

When Shiro was teased into incoherence, tugged into open honesty, he just wanted to suck Matt’s cock.

It made so much goddamn  _ sense. _  And it meant that Matt needed to switch gears.

“Poor Takashi.  Is that what you wanted?”  Matt ran his thumb over Shiro’s bottom lip, encouraging to open his mouth.  “Bet you’ve been craving it, haven’t you.  I know what an eager, pretty slut you are for getting to suck.  I’m sorry, baby.  You’ve got to be aching for it, hm?”  Between the hypnosis and the finger still tugging on his lip, Shiro didn’t answer, but his eyes fluttered and hazed further.  “God, I bet you can just feel it in your mouth, hot and solid.  Salty and bitter and you love it, love the weight of in on your tongue.  Can’t you just taste it?”

Letting out a low whine, Shiro nodded.  His jaw worked, and with his mouth open, Matt could see him curl his tongue lazily around nothing.  The flush on his cheeks deepened as he groaned.  

Matt smiled down at Shiro, heart clenching.  Goddamn, he was beautiful when he was he was wrecked.  This was just a pure distillation of it.

“Bet you can smell it, too.  Musky and thick, heavy in the air, right under your nose.  I know you love the smell, I see the way you take deep, needy breaths when you start.  You know what it means, you know you’re about to get what you want, and that makes you feel good.  Makes your stomach clench and twist ‘cause you just fuckin’ ache for it.”

Shiro whined again, this time more purposefully.  He blinked slowly, his whole body arching of the bed and his fingers digging into the covers.  “Matt.   _ Please.” _

Smirking, Matt slid his thumb into Shiro’s mouth.  “Not yet, Takashi.  Just this for now.  Not until you’re ready.”  Immediately, Shiro started to suck on the finger, moaning in what sounded like pure ecstasy.  And it was true that Shiro tended to get into oral, but this was a step beyond.  Matt may well have been pounding him from the noises of glee he was making.

Matt let Shiro work the finger for awhile, enjoying the way his tongue dug at the top like he was searching for a slit.  It was hard to just watch, because Matt ached to have his cock in Shiro’s mouth just as much, but there was a goal here.  

Shiro was going to be  _ desperate. _

“Not enough, is it?” Matt asked.  “It’s not big enough for you, not heavy enough.  Doesn’t go far enough back, doesn’t have that satisfying feeling.  None of the taste, none of the scent.  It’s barely crumbs when you’re so, so hungry.  It just makes you want more, just reminds you how  _ badly _ you want it.”

This time, Shiro’s moan was strangled, and he started to suck harder, enough that the pressure was nearly uncomfortable around Matt’s finger.  Brow furrowed, Shiro met Matt’s gaze again, fever bright and begging.  His hands came up, the suggestion from before having worn off once Matt wasn’t holding on anymore, and he took hold of Matt’s wrist and tugged forward, like it would give him more if he just got it closer.

Nearly there.

Matt tugged his hand back.  At first, Shiro’s grip tightened, for a second bordering on pain, but then he released and reluctantly let go.  Matt’s finger came back reddened and sopping wet, and Shiro’s mouth was red and swollen, glazed and wet as his eyes.

Now that he was completely without, Shiro’s tongue flicked out, running over his no doubt dried lips, and his jaw worked again.  His hips rolled with need, and his cock drooled against his stomach from sheer need and the anticipated pleasure of sucking Matt.  He was damn near delirious.

Good.  That’s where Matt wanted him.

Finally undoing his own pants, Matt’s breath caught from sheer relief as he was able to kick them and his underwear off.  After a moment, he tore off his shirt too, because it was only going to be in the way.

Shiro’s eyes locked onto his cock like it was the only thing that could save his life.

Which, yeah, that was pretty good for Matt’s ego.

Matt scooted forward on his knees to where Shiro was still propped up on the wall, and took hold of Shiro’s bangs before he could get any bright ideas.  Which was good, because a moment later Shiro didn’t strain forward, stopped short by a tug to his hair.  “You ready, Starshine?”

The keen Shiro let out must have tested the limits of what the room could block out.

Finally, Matt gave Shiro’s hair another gentle tug as he moved forward again, until Shiro was nearly vibrating and the head of his cock was just a few inches away.  “Okay.  You can suck now.”

Hands shooting out, Shiro grabbed hold of Matt’s hips, seemingly for balance.  Then he leaned forward and swallowed Matt down almost immediately.

The  _ pleasure _ of that made Matt blink stars from his eyes, because Shiro wasn’t being gentle.  In fact, in nearly hurt.

But he didn’t have to worry about it continuing, because almost as soon as he got Matt in his mouth, Shiro relaxed like a puppet with its strings cut, suckling much more contentedly.  Now that he had what he wanted, he relaxed back into the calmer state.

Such a fucking sweetheart.  It was a shame for the rest of the universe that Matt was selfish enough to keep this all to himself.

For a while, Matt just let Shiro enjoy his reward, damn near slurping on his cock like he wanted to swallow it whole.  But eventually, he couldn’t help himself, so he started to push and talk again.

“Feel so good, doesn’t it?  It’s so satisfying.”  Matt swallowed hard, making his mouth continue to work even when his brain was currently getting sucked out of his cock.  Goddamn if Shiro didn’t have a mouth on him.  “Makes you feel better and better the l-longer you go.  Such a good boy.”  

Shiro’s eyes closed in bliss and he pulled off enough to give a soft moan.  His lips puckered around the head and his tongue lapped at the slip, pulling out more precome.  The taste made Shiro groan again, and his eyes visibly rolled back in his head as he shuddered.

As much as he’d like to claim at was the sucking that did him in, along with all the teasing before, Matt was pretty sure it was that expression that made him come.

Shiro went  _ wild, _ keening again and lapping sloppily.  When Matt was fully cleaned off, Shiro didn’t pull away, sucking gently on the soft length.

If it hadn’t been for the oversensitive burn of it, Matt would have been damn tempted to try and let Shiro suck him back to hardness.  But this had gone on a while, now, and it was probably time to wind down.

“Are you ready to come, baby?” Matt asked, pulling his hips away until his cock slid free with a wet pop.  A trail of saliva tracked down Shiro’s chin, and he still watched like he wanted to dive forward and keep going.

But finally, Shiro seemed to focus on the question.  Glancing up through his bangs, eyes huge and glazed with heat, he gave an eager nod.  “Please,” he murmured, leaning forward to press his forehead to Matt’s bare, sweaty hip.  For a moment, Matt tensed, prepared to pull away if Shiro tried to suck him again, but instead he just nuzzled.   _ “Please.” _

If Shiro ever figured out what a soft touch Matt was for his pleas... well, it wouldn't change anything, because Shiro was too proud for that.  But still.

Matt reached down and rested his hand on Shiro’s head.  The circlet kept him from petting the way he wanted to, but he could at least offer that contact.  “Lay back down, Takashi.  We’re going to finish you up now, okay?  You just relax and come.”  

Shiro settled back down obediently, eyes falling closed again.  Reaching back, Matt shifted over so he wasn’t leaning over Shiro’s chest anymore, then wrapped his hand around his cock.

Even just that touch made Shiro jolt like he’d been touched by a livewire.  

Matt ran his thumb over the head, collecting the precome, and then used that to make pumping smoother.  “I know it feels good, baby.  You can let go now.  Just relax and give in for me, and then you can rest.”

Whining, Shiro’s eyes cracked open.  Then, with a last needy buck, he came again, coating Matt’s hand.

Atta boy.

Matt wiped his hand off on the covers as best he could, then laid down and pulled Shiro in close.  He slotted below Matt’s chin, comfortable and solid, especially when he automatically threw an arm over Matt’s waist.  “Perfect.  You did so well, Shiro, it was beautiful.  Thank you for this.”  God, the level of trust this had taken.

Murmuring an indistinct response, Shiro nuzzled into Matt’s neck and relaxed again, more each time Matt’s hand ran down his spine, just like he had reacted to the arm rubs before.

“You ready to come back up?” Matt asked softly.  “You can stay here a little while longer if you want.  There’s no rush, we have all evening.”

There was no response for a long moment, then Shiro tried to move in even closer, the bulk of him shoving Matt back a couple of inches from the effort.  “Wanna stay.”

Matt nodded and kissed his hair.  “Okay.  But I’m gunna take off the circlet, alright?  You don’t need it, and I don’t want you to fall asleep with it on.”

There was another mumble and no other reply.  Matt lifted the little device up and then dropped it off the side of the bed.  It’d survive the fall fine, and if it didn’t he just make another.  Instead, Matt gave into the urge to shove his fingers into Shiro’s hair, musing where sweat and metal and pressed it flat against his skin.  

They stayed like that, calm and quiet and just holding on, before Matt convinced Shiro to stir.

Matt treasured every second of it.

***

“A placebo?”  Shiro’s nose crinkled as he rolled the circlet in his hand.  “Really?  I swear I felt it.”

Matt just grinned back.  “Thus, the placebo effect.  It wouldn’t work if it was easily distinguished, you know.”

Making a face, Shiro sighed.  “I suppose so.”  As if to test it, Shiro put it back on and pressed the button on the front.  It heated, same as before, but now that Shiro wasn’t expecting it, nothing else happened.  “Damn.”

“Sorry,” Matt chirped, not bothering to moderate his tone in the slightest.  “It was cute, though.  And I figured a prop would help out on the first time.  We can still use it, even if you know it’s not actually making your brain fall asleep.  It’s just a focus to help you along.”

Shiro eyed him.  “I’m not sure I’m happy you lied in the first place,” he admitted.  “But I was worried I wouldn’t be able to do it at all, so I guess I can’t complain.”

“Eh, complain away,” Matt replied, flapping a hand.  “It was just the first time, to get you past the nerves.  One lil kick in the pants.  No more, I promise.  Unless you want me to make you think it works.”  Matt’s brows waggled, increasing in speed when Shiro’s cheeks went pink.

Taking the circlet back off, Shiro sighed.  “I’m glad I remember, at least.  Shoulda mentioned the amnesia thing isn’t something I find particularly sexy.”

Matt rolled his eyes back.  “I think I could have intuited that one.  Besides, half the fun is teasing you after.  You were so cute and eager, Starshine.  Next time you’re worried about ‘oh no one sees my true nature they cannot know the dark depths of me, woe is me’?  Remember that I broke you down and let you have anything, and all you wanted was to suck me.  Not even getting something in return.  So there.  Ha.  I know you better than you know you.”

Pausing, Shiro stared at Matt like he’d started speaking Greek.

“What?”

“I...”  Shiro swallowed, eyes wide.  “I did.  Huh.”

Matt’s chest felt like it was melting.  Dammit.  “C’mere,” he called, holding out his arms.  “We’ve got an hour before you need to be up.  We’re snuggling, dammit, I demand it.”

Snorting, Shiro moved in, then met Matt’s eyes directly.  “Yes, Matt-ter,” he toned, somehow dramatic despite the monotone.

“Really?” Matt groaned and flopped sideways, taking Shiro with him.  “That was terrible.  Never again.”

Shiro only laughed, pressing his face into the pillow.  After their session, he’d slept the whole night through, and he seemed lighter than before.  Like he’d finally had a damn break.

Matt was happy providing as many of those breaks as he could convince Shiro to take.

Starting now.


End file.
